My Dad, a Hero
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: What's it like having Harry Potter as a Dad?"To be truthful, he's just like any other dad.The things most people are proud of aren't the ones I'd agree with. Flying a car to hogwarts beats winning the triwizard. So I've pulled a Rose, and I have a list.


**While re-reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets I got to the flying car bit and decided that this would probably be one of the things that James would have been most proud of his dad, not the Voldemort stuff. Then I started thinking about other things and then this one shot emerged. I hope you enjoy it. It's in James Sirius Potter's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It's a question I get asked a lot. People say things along the lines of "Wow James your Dad is a hero. What's it like having Harry Potter as a Dad?"

If truth be told, he's like any other Dad. He tries to be funny and fails miserably, he goes to work, he embarrasses me, he plays Quidditch, he sucks a Wizard Chess and basically, he's just like a Dad.

When my Dad, some of you might know him as the famous Harry Potter, is at home he is just a regular person. No fame attached. But when he's in public he's still a regular person but this time with fame attached, people recognise him and it's kind of annoying actually. This is especially true when people just want to be friends with you, girls just want to go out with you and people treat you differently just because your Dad defeated the most powerful wizard of all time.

Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly proud of my Dad for defeating Voldemort (neither of us would be here if he didn't) but it get's annoying when people expect you to live up to him (which is pretty much impossible) and be proud of all the 'great' things he's done for the Wizarding World.

To be totally honest things like facing Voldemort 6 times and surviving, finding the chamber of secrets, destroying the Horcruxes, winning the Triwizard Tournament etc aren't the things I'm most proud of, I'm still proud of them but there is no massive rush of pride when people mention them.

As you all well know, my dad has done some amazing things, it just so happens that the things I'm most proud of are the ones that most people forget about. So I've pulled a Rose and have a list.

1. Being the youngest house player on a Hogwarts Quidditch team in a century.

Admitted that lots of people remember this (it was history after all) but when most people compare it to defeating Voldemort it comes up short in their opinion. However in my opinion it doesn't. Like my father before me, and my grandfather before him I'm a bit (*cough* a lot *cough*) obsessed with Quidditch. This is history we are talking about and the fact that it is MY dad that made it makes me just that much more proud of him, more proud than him defeating Voldemort. It is Quidditch after all.

2. Him and Uncle Ron defeating that troll in first year.

It's not as exciting as perhaps destroying the Horcruxes but they were 11 and making it out alive was incredible.

3. Seeing Grandma and Grandpa in the Mirror of Erised.

This mirror showed the person nothing more or less than the deepest most desperate desire of their heart. Dad didn't see money, fame, a position of power or even playing Quidditch for ENGLAND, for crying out loud. He saw his family; this is humbling, sweet and makes me immensely proud of Dad.

4. Pretending to be the Bloody Baron when under the invisibility to trick Peeves.

Not many people know about this one, or would be impressed if they knew. But as a prankster at heart it's good to know that my dad can be mischievous when he wants to be. I've rarely been prouder.

5. Flying a CAR to Hogwarts in second year.

Come on! This was EPIC and just about the coolest thing ever! With this I'm proud to call Harry Potter my dad. It's legendary!

6. Getting out of Filch's office with NO punishment.

This is next to impossible (I know, I've tried). In 6 years at Hogwarts I've never managed it. And dad was a measly 2nd year! It just touches my heart (and fills it with burning jealousy).

7. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's potions class,

From what I've heard, this is about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. In other words, you just don't do it, well unless you're the Marauders, the Weasley Twins or Fred and I (but we're professionals). He didn't even get caught! You can't get much prouder than that.

8. Managing to catch the snitch with a Rogue Bludger following him

You have to be a superb flyer to manage a rogue bludger without dying. Dad did, and he caught the snitch. In your face Malfoy!

9. Risking everything (his life included) for his best mates little sister.

It wasn't getting into the Chamber of Secrets, finding out where it was, thwarting Voldemort (again) or even killing a basilisk that made me the most proud (although killing a basilisk is pretty incredible). No, it was the fact he did it for Mum. Back in Dad's second year Mum was nothing more than his best mate's little sister, but he risked his life for her. It's Dad's loyalty that I'm immensely proud of (the stupid sorting hat suggested Hufflepuff for me when it found out about my loyalty. I told him I'd flush him down Moaning Myrtle's toilet if he tried). His best mate's little sister was in danger (possibly already dead) but he risked everything anyway. Who wouldn't be proud of that?

10. Freeing Dobby.

Ok, so Fred makes fun of me every time it comes up but I'm a huge supporter of Elf Rights. When I was little Aunt Hermione told me all about the conditions some house elves had to go through (although because of her they have greatly improved). Needless to say I was appalled, I've joined S.P.E.W (yes, Aunt Hermione is still running that) and think it is amazingly awesome that Dad freed Dobby. House Elves deserve to be free and Dad freed one of the worst treated house elves I've ever heard of.

11. Blowing up his Aunt Marge.

Honestly, sometimes I wish I could do that to some of my Aunt's (mostly kidding) but you know as well as I do that I'd be dead before the thought crossed my mind (Weasley women are scary when angered). But apparently his Aunt Marge deserved it, go for it I say.

12. Being able to produce a full patronus at age 13.

Patronuses are seriously hard to conjure, they take a lot of strength and they're really advanced magic. When dad was just 13 he could produce a corporal patronus that could ward off 100 dementors. That's some serious magic and something to be proud of(even more so because he's better than Aunt Hermione).

13. Winning the Quidditch Cup for Oliver Wood (and Gryffindor) in his 3rd Year.

So yeah, I'm a MASSIVE Quidditch fan, and yeah, I'm a MASSIVE Puddlemere United fan. So Oliver Wood is definitely one of my favourite players, seriously, he's a cracking Keeper. And because of Dad, Oliver won his first Quidditch cup and if I do say so myself, that's pretty MASSIVE.

14. Giving Sirius a chance to explain himself.

Considering everything Sirius supposedly did it would have taken a lot of strength to hear him out, but Dad did. Obviously he's not the only one who gives people second chances.

15. Standing Up to the Dursleys and rebelling against the family diet.

No one should have to eat only a grapefruit quarter for breakfast and I'm proud of Dad for taking a stand.

16. Knowing how to use Muggle Money.

I know he was brought up in a muggle family and everything but honestly, those paper things are just difficult. It's so bamboozling, I'm just proud he's smart enough to use it.

17. Sticking by his story that he didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament.

Dad could have easily said he had put it in, he wouldn't have been punished but he stuck to his story. I value honesty (unless it's getting me into trouble).

18. Telling Cedric about the dragon.

Not many people would have done it but I'm proud of Dad for wanting everything to be fair even though he was at a disadvantage already, being 3 years younger than the other contestants.

19. Being completely rubbish with girls.

It proves Dad is human and I laugh so much at all the old stories about his rubbish romantic attempts. It makes me proud (and happier knowing that I'm not as hopeless as him).

20. Dad hates fame.

Being the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One and whatever else they call him, Dad could have let fame go to his head but he didn't. He's the most famous wizard in the world and I'm proud he's humble enough to hate every second of it.

21. Taking Diggory's body back to Hogwarts.

This action took an extra few seconds and these few seconds could have been the difference between life and death, but dad brought Cedric's body back and risked his own life for his already dead competition (both in the Tournament and the lovely Cho Chang's affections). This bravery and loyalty is something I'm proud of.

22. Giving Uncle Fred and Uncle George his Triwizard winnings

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, bet you've heard of that, haven't you? And how did they famous Weasley twins get their start off loan from? Why they got it from my Dad's Triwizard winnings of course! Imagine how many laughs Dad has helped create indirectly. He was right you know, we could use a few (million) laughs.

23. Telling Uncle Fred and Uncle George to buy Uncle Ron some new dress robes.

No guy, I repeat, NO GUY should have to wear lacy dress robes. That's all there is to it.

24. Putting his entire money bag into the Fountain of Magical Brethren so it would be donated to St Mungos.

Part of the reason I'm so proud of it is because no one knows, the only reason I know is because I heard Grandpa talking about it with Grandma when I was 8 as they thought I had fallen asleep on the couch. The point is that Dad didn't do it for publicity; he did it because he cared.

25. Surviving the worst Monday timetable known to man-kind.

Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge should NEVER be put in one day together. That's just pure torture. The worst bit is that the Skiving Snackboxes weren't ready then!

26. Putting the effort into Dumbledore's Army (DA).

The idea and the organisation of this whole group was all Aunt Hermione's and everyone is proud of that but I'm more proud of all the effort Dad put in to make it just that much more successful.

27. Doing everything he could to save Sirius (even though he didn't have to).

Everyone I know thinks its amazing Dad and his friends survived their trip to the Department of Mysteries but I'm proud of Dad for doing everything to save Sirius.

28. Pretending to give Uncle Ron Felix Felicis when he knew Aunt Hermione was watching to trick Uncle Ron into believing in himself.

Pure genius Dad, I take my hat off to you! That was just a marvellously devious thing to do. Truly proud, just truly proud.

29. Kissing Mum.

As you would know by what I said for number 19, Dad is the most rubbish person I've ever known with girls (well except Uncle Ron, but he's in a league of his own when it comes to stuffing up with the female species), he's even worse than Al, and let me tell you, that's an accomplishment. Who knew that Dad would have had the guts to kiss Mum in the middle of the Gryffindor common room? I'm also proud because without that I certainly wouldn't have been born!

30. Trusting his friends, always.

Dad refused to believe that anyone had leaked the plan to get him safely to the Burrow to the Death Eaters. He basically refused to not trust his friends. How could I not be proud of that loyalty?

31. Arguing with Remus and telling him to go back to Tonks.

"Parents shouldn't leave their children unless- unless they've got to." Truer words haven't been said (well yes they have but this is pretty up there on the true words that have been said). Teddy needed a Dad (even if it was only for a few weeks) but he needed one, and Tonks needed a husband to help her, it was the right thing to do. Grandpa Potter would have been proud too, I'm sure of it.

32. Digging Dobby's grave by hand.

Some things were meant to be done the muggle way, this was one of them.

33. Robbing Gringotts.

Yeah, I know everyone knows about this one but it's just too amazing not to mention. I mean, have you been to Gringotts?! Those Goblins are the toughest and would never let intruders in, it's a massive thing I tell you, and not just anyone could do it.

34. Choosing to come back.

Dad told me about the time when Voldemort used the killing curse on him and he was transported to a place halfway between life and death, and all about the choice he had, to go on or to go back. If he had chosen to go on, Voldemort would still have been alive and I wouldn't be. Yeah, I'm proud of that.

35. The way he kicked Voldemort's butt.

Yes Dad, that was very cool.

So between the flying cars and robbing Gringotts there is a lot that people don't know about my dad. There is a lot they don't feel proud of, but things that make me feel a rush of pride. These are the things that make me proud of my dad.

My Dad, a Hero.

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed it; Harry has done some pretty incredible things!**

**I'd love reviews if you would like to give them!**

**Just to be clear this is set at the end of James's 6th (or the start of 7th year), so he's still at school but he's a bit more mature than he would have been if he was in 3rd or 4th year. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
